Years
by YasmineAlyFahmy
Summary: Donna's point of view


" some decisions, just have to be made " she thought to herself as she quietly sat, with her head leaning on the back of her chair.

She slowly turns the chair towards the windows, and then smoothly closes her eyes, as memories flood in her head. So many memories, she made in this company.

 _15 years earlier._

" _You are late!" Lisa tells her, as she gives her a bunch of files._

" _I know! I am sorry. It's just that there were so many girls and I my turn was at the very last. I really don't know how to thank you" Donna says as she puts her bag in a hurry and takes the files._

" _By the way, how is he?" Donna asks._

" _He is been asking for his files every god damn second and...You know what? Just go before he comes out and then we'll never hear the end of it._

 _Donna slowly knocks on the door before she enters her boss's office_

" _Good morning Mr. Daniel. Here are the …"_

" _Look who decided to show up finally "he interrupts as he puts his glasses down and looks at her._

" _I am sorry Mr. Daniel...It's just that I had..."_

" _Save it donna" he interrupts again._

 _Donna stands there._

" _Look donna. I had this conversation before with you. I understand that you have dreams but you work at the D.A's office. That means that a lot of people depend on me to make their lives go easier and when you show up early that means that you help me but when you're late it means that I perform less to help these people. So it's either you give it 100 % or you don't"_

" _I..." she tries to say_

" _Let me finish. Look Donna I don't mean to hurt you or degrade you. But you shouldn't be running after false dreams, I know that you studied acting but a lots of girls dream about being actresses and look at them how many are they that actually make it? "Sometimes you should accept life as it goes Donna, and save me and yourself the pain and unprofessionalism"_

" _I am sorry Sir. It won't happen again" she replies defeated and then leaves._

Donna opens her eyes. "Daniel. It seems that he was right after all" she thought to herself as a tear slips through her eyes. And then she starts remembering what happens next, it was like a movie.

A month after her conversation with Daniel.

Donna was never the kind of person to wasn't interested in knowing who is new or not, handsome or ugly she frankly did not care But it didn't mean that she didn't like to hear it or didn't like to be up to date on all the changes taking place around her. She always took pride in knowing everything about anything. But contributing to the gossip was a no for her, so she always preferred to be the listener.

"Have you seen the new prosecutor?" she heard one of the secretaries.

"Yeah. Heard that he was handsome..." Lisa said.

"Oh he really is "said the other secretary.

Donna wasn't really interested in how handsome the guy was so she excused herself and left. It was already late anyway.

It was a while later when she heard them once mor speaking.

" I heard that he will be there for a short while" Said Melanie.

It seems that they were spaking about the same guy again she thought.

" Yeah. I heard that he was leaving soon to work for Gordon Schmidt Vandyke. And he is here just because Jessica pearson wanted him to be trained by dennis. Jessica pearson puled a thread or two it seems" said Lisa.

" String or no string , he proved that he was a good lawyer"

For the very first time Donna really wanted to know about the guy. It seemed that he was good. And it interested her to know moe about this character.

" what was his name again?"donna finally asked.

" Harvey, Harvey specter" Melanie said.

Lisa looked at her suspiciously " why the sudden interest?"

" nothing, just thought to ask." Donna replied and then left.

Donna spent the week after investigating about this Harvey specter and as she thought maybe he was the right person.

It was on a Tuesday evening when the opportunity came to her. She was sitting with a bunch of her friends at a cafeteria when she noticed some of the prosecutors coming in . It looked like they were celebrating.

" To Harvey specter " she heard one of them say.

And then she looked at him. It wasn't her first time seeing him but it was her first ime seeing him from such a close distance.

About half an hour later. She noticed him walking towards the bar.

" that's it" she told herself " that your opportunity donna go" she excused herself from her friends and walked towards him.

" You know usually when someone wins their first trial, they at least pretend to finish the drink their fellow ADA's bought them"

" I am sorry . Do we.."

"Know each other? Not yet but Today is your lucky day"

"And why is that?" he asked amused.

"Cause today is the day you get to meet Donna"

"And let me guess. You are donna"

"oh you have no idea how donna I am."

"Well donna I am Harvey…"

"Harvey specter . you really think I would be talking to you if I didn't know who you were?"

"How exactly do you know about me?"

"I know about everybody. What I don't know is why this is the first case you ever took to trial?"

"Because it was a white collar crime not some drug dealer on the corner which makes it the kind of case.."

" that puts your name on the paper"

" You are not just a pretty face areyou?"

"No I am not. So maybe you should buy me a drink and continue this conversation in the corner"

"Enough about me, let's talk about you"

"my favorite subject"

"I think your favorite subject, didn't come up to me just to find out why I went to trial. You want something "

"I sure do"

"And I think, I might be ready to give it to you"

"It's not sex"

"Well never mind"

"Wow you going to be that honest about it"

"Saves time"

"Well than in that case, I want to move to your desk"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's no secret that in a few years, you are going back to Gordon Schmidt van dyke"

"Let me guess, you wanna come with me when I do"

"No, I don't"

"Then why?"

"Cause I am gonna be an actress, and I want somebody who understands that there is more to life than just the D.A's office, and I can give all to them but still step out for the occasional audition"

"So you're stepping out on me already"

"Yes, but the important thing is I am telling you about it in advance"

"I didn't order a maccalan 36"

; its from the gentleman over there"

" this man looks like bad news"

"You just didnt come down here to tell me my start day"

" I came down here cause I think you have something special, and I would love nothing more than to have you on my desk but I am leaving the D.A's office"

"Does that have something to do with that forstman guy buying you a drink the other night?"

"I thought you didn't know wh he was."

"well I looked him up. Cause I thought I was going to be working for you and I am telling you he's shady"

"Because he's got a bad reputation?"

"oh I don't care what his reputation is. You don't know this about me yet, but I know people, usually, better than they know themselves and the same way I know you are a good person , I cann tell you that man is rotten to the core"

" you are just trying to get me stay so that you can work on my desk"

" Listen to me! I don't care whether I work on your desk or not. You are making a mistake if you take a job with that man"

" then I guess I am making a mistake cause I already did. Its nice to know you donna"


End file.
